MakaxCrona lemon fixed
by MLP FAV
Summary: I am sorry about my last one of this I ha no idea what happen anyway. For those who have not read this it is about Crona feeling sad and goes over to Maka's apartment. Yeah it is yuri (girl x girl) hope you enjoy and hope it doesn't mess up like it did.


div class="bs brb" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 4px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: #cdcdcd; border-bottom-style: solid;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Crona sat in her cold corner thinking of how good friends Maka and her were. It has been one year that Crona has been living in the DWMA. She has been hanging out with Maka and her friends, but mostly /br /Crona started to cry. She didn't know why but she was crying. She was thinking about how Maka would hang out with a lot of guys and Crona was getting sadder the more she thought about it. Maybe Maka would date one of them and forget all about her. Crona felt that she needed to be with Maka /br /Then Ms. Marie walked in and saw Crona in the cold corner. Crona got up to greet /br /"Crona, what are you doing in the corner?" She /br /"Well, I like to go there when I need to think or when I am sad." Crona /br /"Well Crona, are you sad.?"br /br /"Yeah... only a little bit."br /br /"Oh then what are you thinking about?"br /br /Crona blushed she didn't know if she should tell her about the feelings she /br /"It's ok to tell me what you are thinking about Crona, you don't have to be scared."br /br /"Well I was thinking about relationships not that I like anyone. It's just that if you liked someone, what would you do?" Crona said without telling who she /br /"Well you know what I would do? I would tell that person how I feel and wanting to be with them and the thing is try not to be shy when telling this person your feelings. Do you understand Crona?" Ms. Marie /br /"I understand now so I know what to do in that place." Crona said with a /br /"I have to go now Crona, have a good night."br /br /"Bye Ms. Marie." Crona /br /Ms. Marie opened Crona's door and left. Crona listened through the door to hear if Ms. Marie was completely gone because Crona was going over to Maka's to confess to Maka about her /br /Finally Crona went out of the DWMA and started to walk over to Maka's /br /Crona made her way to Maka's door and stood there for a minute or two. She was very scared and was ready to leave but Crona knew that she had to do this, she couldn't just hide these feelings any longer. She had to do /br /She knocked on the door and Maka answered. Maka looked sad but when she saw that it was Crona, her frown turned into a /br /"Hey, Crona. What's up?" She /br /"Hi Maka, I umm need to talk to you."br /br /"Ok.'br /br /"They went into Maka's bedroom and Crona notice that Soul wasn't /br /"Where is Soul?" Crona /br /"He is out for the night as Black Star's place. We got into a fight." She /br /"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Maka /br /"Ok I am just going to say it Maka I like you, not as a friend. I-I Love you."br /br /Maka started to blush and Crona ran over to the corner in Maka's /br /"See it's so embarrassing because you don't feel the same about me." Crona yelled and started to /br /Maka walked over to the corner that Crona was sitting in. Crona lifted her head to see Maka. When Crona looked up Maka planted a kiss onto Crona's lips. Crona was /br /"Crona I have loved you since you became my best friend."br /br /"Maka." Crona said with a moan as Maka was making out with /br /"Crona do you want to have sex?" Maka said as she taking a /br /"Ok." Crona /br /The two got up and walked over to Maka's bed. Crona lied down and Maka came on top of /br /Maka undid her hair and started to take off her shirt. Crona grab Maka's hands before she could finish taking off her /br /"Maka, can I take off your clothes and you take off mine?" Crona /br /"Ok" Maka /br /Crona undid the rest of Maka's shirt and threw it on the ground. Maka lifted her ass up a bit so that Crona could take off her skirt and so Crona did. Maka began to take off Crona's dress. They were now completely /br /"Are you ready, Crona?" Maka /br /"Yeah," Crona /br /Maka nodded and began to shove a finger up Crona's vagina. Crona gasped. Maka took her finger /br /"Crona did it hurt? I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?" Maka said /br /"It did a little but I don't want you to stop, it did feel good too." Crona /br /Maka then again shoved her finger up Crona's vagina. Maka pumper her finger slowly so that Crona could get use to what is happening since Crona is a scared girl and it was their first /br /"M-Maka, can you go fast." Crona /br /Maka was surprised at what Crona wanted. Maka always thought Crona was a shy girl and never thought of her to say /br /"Ok." Maka /br /Maka began to pump her finger a bit faster. She looked down at Crona's face and saw she was wanting /br /Maka went faster only a bit then she did /br /"More Maka, please I beg you to. I want more." Crona /br /"Maka went faster and faster and didn't stop pumping no matter how tired she /br /Crona was feeling happy about what they were doing then she could feel something she has never felt before. She had to tell Maka /br /"Maka..." Crona said through the moans. "I feel something coming."br /br /Maka quickly removed her finger and Crona came all over Maka's bed /br /"Oh I am really sorry about this." Crona /br /"Don't worry about it." Maka replied and kissed Crona's /br /Crona pulled Maka's head down to meet her lips and pulled Maka's head closer to kiss her on the lips. After, they got into the covers and /br /"Maka, I love you." Crona /br /"I love you too, Crona."br /br /After saying those words they feel asleep dreaming of the wonderful night they had./span/div 


End file.
